I Love You
by AmyHale
Summary: Alex and Lucy have a fight, but after all they know they love each other


"I need to tell you something." Lucy kissed his naked chest before sitting up on the bed.

It had almost been a months since their kiss outside of the trailer, and hey were spending every free night together.

"Some time ago, I talked to Meredith. She told me about your ex-girlfriend, and the shotting, and about... your wife." she bit her lip nervously, hoping in a good reaction.

Apparently, her prayer wasn't heard, because she felt Alex stiffen in the dark, and he slowly removed his hand from her thigh.

"Alex?"

He sat up fuming of rage. "So that's why you stayed with me? Because my so-called friend told you some of the crap that happened to me? Well, let me tell you something, Dr. Fields. What she told you, that's nothing. There's a lot more I've been through in my life, and if all you can do is feel pitying then you can go now."

"Alex, it's not like-"

"Go."

Lucy looked at him, hurt, and saw the firm look he had. Angry. She swallowed, took her purse and shoes and then left. She could feel and enormous weight on her heart, right where the word 'love' was staring to born some minutes earlier.

_**x**_

"Dr. Fields, how are you? You called in sick yesterday."

Lucy didn't raise her eyes as Meredith approached her, but she kept staring blankly at a patient's file.

"Physically good. Alex and I broke up. Now if you'll excuse me I have a surgery." she walked away quickly, wondering if Meredith would take it personally. She didn't blame her and she wasn't angry, she just felt bitterness whenever she thought about how things had ended, over a meaningless confession and baseless assumptions.

Alex shouldn't have reacted the way he did, of that she was sure. He should have listened and trusted her.

She had spotted him near the stairs earlier, but preferred to avoid him. If he wanted to talk to her, he owed her at least an apology.

_**x**_

Lucy sighed heavily, leaning against the wall and sliding to the floor. She didn't want to cry. There was need to. Something happened, but it wasn't a bad thing. Just the timing, that was the wrong part of it. And Alex, who didn't talk to her. But except all this, it really was a good thing.

She drove to the hospital, more slowly than every other day. She didn't buy a coffee before round, but she ate some fruit. The first thing she did was check on Callie's baby girl, but she time she looked at her in a different way.

On the first pause during the morning, after having some energetic crap, the young woman silently tiptoed in an exam room up at gynae.

She stared mesmerized at the machine, immediately locating her baby on the screen. Her tiny little peanut. Half her, half Alex.

She couldn't stop a smile, and going out of the room to do something else was unthinkable. She surely could spend the day staring at her baby, forever. Watching him or her grow inside her, until the time she would be able to hold them in her arms.

"Luc-Dr. Fields!"

Lucy's mouth opened in surprise, but she didn't know what to say to explain.

"Are you pregnant?" Meredith stated the obvious, looking at the ultrasound machine with an intensity that reflected Lucy's one.

The woman nodded, bringing her hands to her belly and resting them on it, despite the annoying gel.

"You have to tell Alex." Meredith still hadn't removed her eyes from the screen.

_**x**_

"Alex! Alex Karev!" she shouted from the other side of the hallway when she saw him.

At first he started to walk faster, but when Lucy firmly grabbed his right arm he finally turned around.

"You bellowed, Dr. Fields?" he groaned.

"Look Alex, I'm gonna say this as a grown-up person, because one of us has to act like it. You ready?" she didn't wait for an answer. "I am pregnant with your baby."

Little by little, peace showed on Alex's face, and as he kept staring blankly in front of himself hope raised again in Lucy's heart and soul.

Alex reached out hesitantly and caressed her belly carefully. Their baby.

He looked up to meet her eyes for the first time in weeks.

"I have something else to tell you." the blonde doctor swallowed. "I-I love you Alex."

The man pulled her closer, and whispered in her ear 'I'm sorry'. He said it over and over, like a melody. He kissed her shoulder, her temple, her cheek. "Come over for dinner?"

_**x**_

When Lucy entered, the trailer was dark. There was only a small candle on the table, and some food was illuminated by it.

Alex got out of the toilet and saw her; on his lips appeared a true smile.

"Come here, baby, sit."

Later, he told her the words she had been waiting to hear.

'I love you'


End file.
